


The Stranger

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Blindness, Community: 30_lemons, F/M, Het, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel makes a deal with someone else, and Xion gets dragged into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stranger

Xion isn't sure she likes this idea. On paper (or with words, since it wasn't written down), it didn't seem so bad. True, she'd be blind, but she'd have Axel close to her, right? And Axel says that if anything bad happens, he'll tell her and rescue her, so she should be fine. She's just doing him a favor, really, because he owes someone… something, she isn't sure of the particulars, and it'll be quick, right? Heck, she might even enjoy it, and if anything bad happens, well, that's what potions are for, right? After having Axel ask and wheedle and request for three days, Xion finally gives in, because when he puts it like that, how bad can it be, right?

Except… except, when Axel was talking about it, he didn't mention that she'd be naked. Or at least partially naked. Well, she isn't wearing any pants, and that sort of counts as naked, right? She's not wearing pants, but she's wearing panties, and that covers the… well, it covers those parts, but still, wearing a pair of white panties is a lot different from wearing pants. For one thing, panties are a lot more see through. She doesn't like the feeling of the cold air on her thighs, not really. It makes her skin get all bumpy. She's wearing a shirt, at least. So maybe she isn't naked. But she feels naked! As much as she can feel anything…. She doesn't like not being able to see. Axel had said that she needed to not see, 'cause it would be awkward, and this person - whoever it is - doesn't want her to know who they are, and it doesn't really matter, because Axel is there, and he's the one who counts, right? Still, she's cold and nervous (as much as she can be nervous), and the darkness in front of her eyes is making every other sound magnified. She sighs and leans back against Axel, waiting for whoever-it-is to come in and do whatever-it-is.

Axel is at her back, and that helps a bit. His breath on top of her head is familiar and comforting, and smelling his smoke and ember smell help her relax, at least somewhat. He's warm and his arms are heavy, wrapped around her middle, his two hands pressing down on her belly like an anchor. She's gripping his arms, through his leather coat, because for some reason, he's kept his coat on, albeit somewhat unzipped, and the zipper is pressing into her back. He's resting his head on top of her head, just holding her, and he's waiting for whoever-it-is. He drums his fingers on her belly, and Xion can hear him grumbling about the time.

When the door opens, she turns to look towards it, forgetting, for the moment, that she can't exactly see anything. She hears the sound of leather on leather - one of their number, wearing their coat. She hears Axel greet them, although she doesn't catch a name - then again, why would there be a name? The point of the magic over her face is to keep her from identifying the stranger, right? So why ruin it by naming them? She feels Axel scoot back, taking her with him, and then there is a body crouched between her spread legs. It's a big body - even with her knees spread like this, they're brushing against the person's hips. Their hands move to her shoulders, and they're big hands, with calluses that catch on the soft cotton of her shirt. She can smell something, faintly, but the person crouching between her legs is breathing on her face, and all she can really smell is dinner - spaghetti, with meatballs and garlic bread. A hint of something else, but she isn't sure.

The stranger puts a hand under her chin and tilts her face up, and she widens her eyes in an attempt to see, although she knows it's hopeless. She can't see through the magic over her eyes. Then a pair of thin lips are pressed against hers, and feathery hair is fanned around her face. A warm, wet tongue pokes its way between her lips, stroking her teeth and her own tongue. It still tastes like dinner, to a certain extent. There are hands - big hands - on her shoulders, then in her hair, threading through it. She feels the ties of the person's coat hit her chest, right above her breasts, then the mouth lets go of hers and the hands leave her shoulders. There is more rustling, and she feels the breeze as something is thrown to the side. When whoever-it-is leans down to kiss her again, there isn't any coat, just warm skin, soft hair and a warm mouth against her own.

Axel mumbles something in her ear, but she doesn't catch all of it - the warm mouth leaves her and moves down, to kiss along her jaw. She's more concerned with the aforementioned warm mouth, which is moving down, pressing kisses to her chin, then forcing her head back-back-back, so that whoever-it-is can kiss her under her chin. She's fairly certain that the stranger is a man - those hands are just so _big_, and the only other female Organization member would be a lot more… loud about her attentions. As it were. Heck, Xion is fairly sure that if Larxene were the one crouching between her legs, she'd have had her shirt torn off of her a long time ago, with Larxene busy between her thighs. Although she isn't entirely sure what a woman would do with a girl like her. Still, she knows what the other woman is like - quick and dangerous, always going for exactly what she wants. This stranger - and as she feels his hands on her sides, she tries to figure out who, exactly, it is - is taking his time, slow and languid. His mouth moves from her chin to her collarbone, nipping and tasting it even through her shirt. There is a grunt, and then Axel is tugging her arms up-up-up, to pull her shirt off and up, until she's not wearing a shirt at all, and she's sitting there bare breasted, feeling the leather of Axel's coat against her bare back, the zipper pressing into her skin.

Whoever-it-is kisses her on the mouth again, a long kiss, a wet kiss, a warm kiss that captures all of her attention. She tastes something under the taste of dinner, and even as the big hands stroke and pet her, from her hair to her back to her sides to her breasts, she kisses him and tries to figure out _what_ that thing is. The scent and the taste is familiar, but she can't put her finger on it, although it would be hard to do so, because Axel's fingers are interlaced with hers, squeezing them carefully.

Xion whimpers into the stranger's mouth, arching her back as two of the big strong fingers tweak her nipple. The stranger chuckles into her mouth, no doubt amused by her twitching. She hears Axel's chuckle against the top of her head, and she rolls her eyes under the darkness of the spell. Axel always seems amused by her aroused thrashing, and she whimpers again, because a leather covered knee nudges between hers. Leather? Xion widens her eyes again, because who does she know who wears leather? Not Demyx. Not Xigbar. So… who else would it be? She shouldn't be so concerned about who it is, she should be more concerned with the fact that someone is _kissing_ her, not who the someone is. Still, she can't help but concentrate on trying to decipher the scent of his hair as he kisses from her mouth to her neck to her collarbone to between her breasts.

The scent… flowers? But that doesn't really indicate anything, because she herself uses flower scented shampoo on occasion. The hair is soft and feathery against her skin, and the fingers stroking along her belly, to the waistband of her panties, are big. Not huge, but still, much bigger than her own. Sometimes it seems almost as if everything is bigger than her - she's (admittedly, grudgingly) gotten used to having to jump for things, gotten used to having to ask taller people, stronger people, to get her things off of high shelves, to lift up heavy things. Oh, Xion is a strong little thing, but that at least is part of it - she's a little thing, at the end of it all. The stranger on top of her is huge, compared to her, she can feel his muscle against her own, and it makes her tremble, a little bit, with some little shadow of fear.

"Sh…." The stranger's voice is too hushed for her to really make out who it is, but it's definitely a man's voice. He kisses her on the mouth again, and he takes her hand from Axel's, pressing it against his own chest. He breaks the kiss and moves her hand across his chest, leaning back and no doubt observing her.

Xion gets the message - he wants her to touch him. She's obediently strokes along his chest, feeling across each of his nipples, to his neck. She's flushing, because she can practically feel his eyes on her, staring at her. In some crude form of retaliation, she moves her hand up, from his chest to his chin. When she's about to feel his face, one of the big hands leave her hips and grabs her wrist. The warm mouth kisses the palm of her hand, then the tips of each of her fingers. He takes them into his mouth, one by one, sucking on them, until Xion is squirming, because she can feel the familiar stirrings in her belly. _Axel_ hasn't ever done anything like that, and she… she likes it.

The stranger takes Xion's hand, the fingers still wet from his mouth, and places it on his stomach. He's probably rearing up on his knees now, because she can feel his breath on top of her head, matching Axel's. He (the stranger that is, not Axel), moves her down further down along his belly, where she can feel the bristly little hairs under her fingertips, like Axel's, only not. She wonders idly what color they are, but then her hand is pressed against the stranger's belt buckle, and Axel is reaching around her, to unbuckle it.

"Can't expect her to do that without seeing," Axel says, sounding grumpy.

The stranger snorts, and Xion feels the warm breath ruffle the hair on top of her hair. She can almost imagine Axel and the stranger glaring at each other over her head - Axel's body has been stiff ever since the stranger started touching her, and she can feel Axel's knees pressing into her hips, clutching her possessively. Xion doesn't understand it, because, well, this was all Axel's idea to begin with, right? He was the one who suggested it, so why does he seem so… reluctant?

The stranger lets go of her hand for a moment, and Axel interlaces their fingers again, stroking the top of her hand with his thumb. "You're doing such a good job," he whispers to her, even as the stranger's hands move to her waistband, tugging her panties up and off.

Xion is blushing as hard as she can, now, pressing her legs together as much as she can with the person sitting between them. She leans back against Axel, squeezing his fingers. When the stranger takes her hand from Axel's, she is meek enough to let him, although her hands are trembling, a little bit. When the stranger places her hand on something slightly sticky and hot, she squeezes it tentatively. Yep, that's what she thinks it is. She can feel Axel's, poking her in the bottom as well. She smiles a tiny little Xion-smile when she hears the stranger hiss out a breath, and squirms a bit. She won't lie to herself - the stranger's ministrations are… nice. The feel of Axel's breath on the back of her neck is nicer, sending pleasant tingles down her back, and there is something kind of arousing about holding this thing in her hand like this. The thought that her own body is making someone else's react like that is, well, arousing.

The stranger lets go of her hand and moves it between her legs, stroking up along her slit, pausing to press down on her clit with one big fingertip. He chuckles when she bucks against him, sliding his finger in between the lips she has down there to collect more fluid and rub it along her clit. Then the hand leaves Xion, and she whimpers, squirming. It felt _good_, and she can feel the start of the buildup of heat in her belly, the sweet fire, as Axel calls it.

Xion feels the stranger lean in closer, breathing on her face his dinner scented breath. When the wet finger traces her lips, she makes a face, but Axel nudges her gently in the side with his knee, and she gets the point. She opens her mouth and takes his finger into her mouth and tastes her own salty, musky taste, which she doesn't hate, exactly, but doesn't exactly love either. Well, she can't love or hate anything regardless, but she knows that she can… sort of enjoy things? She can certainly enjoy the way the stranger's other hand is back between her legs now, nudging and stroking, pressing down on her clit and making her hips jitter as each little icy lightning flickers down her back.

"Open up your legs, baby girl," Axel whispers into her ear, his hands going to her thighs and pushing them open. The backs of his hands brush against the stranger's skin, and Xion feels him shudder against her. Once again, she wonders who the stranger is - too big for Roxas, too small for Lexaues… she'll figure it out, some other time, when she has a chance to really sit and put all of the little clues together, although there aren't that many. She lifts her hands up again, to feel the stranger's face, but Axel's hands intercept hers, putting them on the stranger's shoulders. Seems he doesn't want Xion to know the identity of whoever-it-is either.

Xion is surprised when she feels the blunt, warm thing nudge against her thigh, or the fact that the stranger is shifting position between her legs, pushing her further onto her back. When she feels the hand between her legs start to guide himself into her, she makes some kind of surprised noise, which results in a chuckle from whoever-it-is. Then he pushes into her in one long stroke, hard enough that it hurts a little, and she cries out, squeezing down on him and pressing into his sides with her knees. The stranger is on top of her now, and she's stretched out, with Axel under her. She can smell his breath, hot and heavy against her face, and his hands are on her hips. He's… big, inside of her. Big and hot and thick, though not as hot as Axel (for obvious reasons).

When the stranger's hips rock against hers, Xion whimpers, her hands going from his shoulders to wrap around his neck, holding him closer to her. She feels one of his hands leave her hips, feels it tilt her head back for a kiss, and she whimpers again, squirming against him. The way he's moving, his pubic bone is grinding against her clit, making her shudder and squirm and pant, and she can feel the beginning of the orgasm start to pool in her skull, each thrust of the stranger's hips and grind against her clit another drip into the pool. When Axel's hot mouth starts to suck and nibble on her neck, she whimpers, because now the little pleasure drips aren't drips anymore - they're little trickling streamlets, steadily getting bigger and bigger as the stranger's thrusts get faster and Axel's hands go to her breasts, tugging and tweaking her nipples, his hot, wet mouth nibbling on her neck, her ear, her shoulder. Xion groans and arches her back, digging her nails into the stranger's back as a jolt of pleasure shoots down her back, clawing him hard enough that she feels wetness under her nails and she hears him hiss out a long breath.

The stranger obviously wants her to come first. He reaches down to thumb her clit, the rocking of his hips speeding up and getting rougher, until Xion feels herself drip-drop over the edge, until she whimpers her orgasm into the side of Axel's neck, tightening and spasming around the stranger's cock. She goes limp against Axel, and he cuddles her to his chest, kissing her sweaty temple. She feels when the stranger comes, deep inside of her, hot and wet, and then the stranger withdraws from her. She hears him rustling, hears the sound of the zippers being done up. She feels the stranger press a kiss to her forehead, feels soft, feathery hair against her cheek, and the stranger is gone, leaving Xion to cuddle up to Axel.

Axel lets her go to sleep, although she knows he masturbates after he tucks her into bed - she hears him moan and feels him shudder when he finally comes. When she wakes up again, she can see again, and she blinks at the brightness of the room. Axel is gone, but he left a note - meet him in the gray room as soon as she can. With a groan - her thighs are still sticky and her back is sore - she makes her ways towards the room after getting dressed. As she walks towards Saix, something catches her eye. Larxene hits Marluxia on the back of his shoulders, and he winces. He looks up, catching Xion's eye, and he smirks. Xion catches his smirk and flushes a dark red, examining her feet. When she glances at Axel, he's glaring at Marluxia, and for some reason, it makes Xion feel a bit better. Still… she's going to have a _talk_ with him, later. After the mission. With this in mind, she looks up at Saix for her mission, preparing for whatever it is the worlds will send her, even if by "the worlds", she thinks "Axel".


End file.
